


Day 7

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the continuing saga of the occasional lisping detective and his soon-to-be blogger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7

"I looked you up on the internet last night."

"Find anything interesting?"

"The Science of Deduction?"

Casual, smooth...ohhh, the look, he's giving me that look I've seen since I could talk...damn...I thought he might be different...

"What did you think?"

I can take it, why does his opinion matter?

"You said you could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb."

"Yeth; and I can read your military career in your face and your leg, and your brother’s drinking habits in your mobile phone."

"How?"

Hmmm...he really wants to know...he's reconsidering-

"Sherlock, what about these suicides? Three exact-"

"Four. There's been a fourth. Something's different this time."

Showtime. Let's see if he still wants to run.


End file.
